Propósito de Año Nuevo
by FlorLee329
Summary: Cualquiera tendría propósitos como "Bajar de peso  xD ", "Tener una próspera vida económica", etc., pero él no desea algo que no va a cumplir, por eso, comenzó a trabajar por sus propósitos desde el inicio del Año Nuevo... Butch&Kaoru, OneShot


¡Konbanwa!

Jeje ^-^ aquí les traigo una entrega especial para el año nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, porque en lo personal me parece que tiene un poco, mucho, cliché n_n… en fin, este es un extra de la serie _**Dino´s Dedicated**_.

Les deseo un muy feliz y prospero año nuevo. ¡Ja ne!

**Declaración: **Los personajes de las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera de ese modo, los RRBZ se aburrirían de su vida criminal y comenzarían a apoyar a las PPGZ a combatir el mal), todos los derechos les pertenecen a TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, especial de fin de año, cliché, One-Shot.

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan

* * *

**Propósito de Año Nuevo**

La luna brillaba esplendorosamente, reflejando su luz en el lago que se encontraba en el centro del bosque. La música sonaba suave en el sonido de los suburbios. La luz de la hoguera (n/a: Jaja, me acabo de acordar de Bobo Estronja xD) que habían hecho opacaba un poco la luz de la luna, pero a ellos parecía no importarles, continuaban riendo amenamente, bajo la luz de las estrellas.

_ Toma, te traje un poco de gaseosa_ le dijo la joven de negros y despeinados cabellos tendiéndole un vaso con un contenido negro burbujeante.

_ No tenias que molestarte, verdecita_ le contestó altanero, viéndola con sus orbes verdes brillantes, de los cuales uno estaba cubierto por un largo mechón de cabello azabache.

_ Ya lo hice, así que tómala_ intentó contenerse, no podía estar discutiendo con un idiota aún en la última noche del año. El joven solo tomó el vaso y regresó su mirada al reflejo de la luna en el lago._ ¿Por qué no vas con los demás?_ preguntó viendo también el reflejo del lago, parada al lado de su enemigo.

_ ¿Por qué no vas con los demás tu?_ preguntó él de mala gana, intentando molestar a la morena, pero ella cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Se lo había prometido a sus amigas, no iba a pelear esa noche.

_ Cierto, tienes mucha razón_ repuso aun con los ojos cerrados_ Me largo_- soltó antes de girarse sobre sus talones e intentó caminar hacia el resto de los chicos, pero su mano fue detenida por la de él, lo que causó que un leve rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

_ ¿Por qué ahora no quieres pelear, verdecita?_ preguntó él sin verla a los ojos, y sin soltar su mano.

_ _Sí tú no quieres llevarte bien con Butch, está bien, solo recuerda que el próximo año ellos serán nuestro apoyo. Tan solo intenta llevarte bien con él en el campamento que vamos a hacer para celebrar el año nuevo, llévate bien con él, solo ese día_ _las palabras de su amiga de orbes rosas resonaron en su cabeza

_ Porque es la manera en la que quiero comenzar el año_ susurró sin verlo.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Para llevarnos bien cuando menos este día, pero como tú no pones de tu parte es inútil pensar así_ se soltó de su agarre, dispuesta a caminar

_ ¿Así que tú crees en eso de lo que hagas el primer día del año va a ser lo que hagas el resto del año?_ preguntó él viéndola por encima de su hombro.

_ No, solo creo que influye un poco en eso_ respondió ella viéndolo del mismo modo.

_ Bueno, eso resuelve muchas cosas_ se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó como sus hermanos y nuevas aleadas comenzaban con la cuenta regresiva.

_ ¿Cómo que cosas?_ preguntó ella en un susurro, girando su cuerpo para verlo. La cuenta regresiva llegó a tres cuando él, en un ágil movimiento, pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella.

_ Como esto_ susurró antes de apoderarse de sus labios, al tiempo que sus amigos se fundían en el grito de: Feliz Año Nuevo. Él corto el beso después de un segundo.

_ Feliz Año Nuevo, Kaoru_ susurró él soltando a la morena sorprendida.

_ Feliz Año, Butch_ soltó ella antes de tomar la mano de él, deteniéndolo. Él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió contento. Había logrado su primer propósito del año. Volvió a besar los labios de la joven.

Había pensado en que sería bueno como otro propósito del nuevo año dejar todos sus vicios, pero no podría soportar el síndrome de abstinencia al no poder saborear los labios de la PPG verde, un nuevo vicio. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en 11 propósitos para el año nuevo.

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Jeje me quedó algo un poco corto, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo hice en 5 minutos n_n

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido.

¡De nuevo les deseo un muy buen Año 2011!

¡Sayônara!


End file.
